


Dissonance

by Kuriake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are different here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

The people here don't celebrate the end of the year the way he knows it. "Tashi Losar" is said on the full moon night of 'his' February (or January, or March), and the celebration of the birth of their savior is not called Christmas, but _Saga Dawa Düchen_ – held on the fifteenth day of the fourth lunar month.  
  
Ironic, how everything's calculated by the phases of the moon here.  
  
Whatever. It's December and Oz still finds himself on his feet to Lhasa to finds gifts for his family. Though for his own biggest gift he'd just have to turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for open_on_sunday challenge "Holiday Travel". _Tashi Losar_ means happy new year; _Saga Dawa Düchen_ is the celebration of the Buddha's birth, death and enlightenment.
> 
> All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy; no profit is being made.


End file.
